sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Francesca Fiametta
Name: Fiametta, Francesca 'Frankie' Gianna Gender: Female Age: Eighteen 18 Grade: Senior 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Drugs, Parties, Soccer Appearance: Frankie gives of the distinct aura of indifference concerning her appearance, often going to school dirty and unkempt. Her lack of concern is a shame, considering she could be a knockout if she put the effort in. Her face maintains a level of feminine grace, something she inherited from her late mother, consisting of regal cheekbones, a pointed chin, and a long, elegant nose that bypassed her siblings. Though she’s a gem of a beauty, Frankie hides her face behind a mane of loose, mousy brown curls that extend to her shoulder blades and is often left dirty. Frankie’s olive complexion is free of makeup, though her forehead often suffers from the curse of teenage breakouts- something that could be resolved with better hygiene. Though standing at a lithe 5’9” and a mere 125lbs, Frankie opts for comfortable, casual ensemble rather than showing off her model-esque figure in revealing attire. On the day she was abducted, Frankie wore a well-loved red jacket over top of a black wife beater along with a pair of dark gray sweatpants and white trainers. Biography: Francesca Gianna Fiametta was the second born of the Fiametta triplets, following her elder sister Rosalia and preceding her younger brother Ilario III. The babies were born with no major maladies or impairments, but the normally happy occasion was lost on the triplets- having taken their mother’s life with them on the way out, which was only the beginning of their tumultuous lives. Their affluent father, Ilario Fiametta Jr. or Junior, was a highly successful business tycoon who buried himself in his work and plunged the workload of raising three children on a revolving door of nannies. It wasn’t to say he didn’t love them, he did, but work was always number one for Junior and that unfortunately meant that he didn’t always have time for Frankie and her siblings. Not to mention the eventually favoritism that was solely Ilario’s, whom Junior expected to follow in his footsteps. The realization that she wasn’t the apple of Junior’s eye was obviously very disheartening to a girl so young, but rather than release her aggression on the perpetrator, Frankie became very aggressive with her siblings- Ilario especially. To make matters worse, Junior remarried sometime around their tenth year- further increasing the amount of attention he had to divide and thusly alienating his children even more. Their new step-mother was nice, sure, but she was understandable anxious at the prospect of raising three children who weren’t even hers, not to mention were a mere 17 years her junior. Instead of clinging to the idea of having a new ‘mommy’ the triplets treated their new mother as a guest more than anything and shared a professional relationship with her at best. Frankie’s aggression only got worse as the years went on and eventually budded into a jealousy. She had always led a life in the middle; the calm to her sister’s fiery and the outspoken to her brother’s meek. The middle born, neither the smartest nor the prettiest. Resentment grew from jealousy and sibling rivalry took a new form. She often initiated playful punching contests that decimated into full on fistfights, mostly with Ilario- who she was most resentful of. As they grew older, despite the jealousy still remaining, the three got along better and are fiercely loyal to one another. Frankie eventually began playing contact sports, Soccer for the most part, in order to channel the anger running amuck inside of her. The release of being able to use that rage and use it to win was invigorating and was slowly beginning to calm Frankie down. She was quickly raising through the ranks until eventually reaching the Captain position, of which she coveted. She began experiment with pot around her freshmen year, however, which on wreaked havoc on her mentality. While high as a kite, Frankie was nicer than she ever had been, but coming down from said high was a different story. The anger issues she thought she thwarted were quickly returning thanks to the drug, but she liked the high so much that she continued doing it. She felt free when she was high, like she didn’t have to worry about a thing in the world; not Junior, not Rosa, not even Ily. She was just in her own little world where problems didn’t exist. Her circle of friends also evolved and she fell into the ‘stoner’ crowd of upperclassmen and eventually college students, which was the biggest compliment she could ever receive she felt. Her head grew and she adopted a holier-than-thou persona, feeling as if she were above her peers in every way possible. Frankie’s frequent use of pot, and even Ily’s anxiety medication once or twice, lead to her expulsion from the Soccer team and subsequent hissy fit. She no longer kept active, but rather she lazed about in some random friends basement getting high out of her mind. She was paranoid and poison-tongued when not high, though it was a very rare occasion if you managed to catch her not baked out of her mind. Advantages: Frankie is physically fit thanks to her years on the Soccer team, though her lungs have taken a beating thanks to marijuana. Though mean and abrasive, Frankie is fiercely loyal to her siblings, who seem to make friends far better than she does. Disadvantages: Frankie’s not entirely there, mentally. Her jealousy towards her siblings could push them away from her and isolate her. She isn’t very good at socializing with her peers, believing that she is far more mature than they are, making finding allies difficult. She has no weapon training whatsoever. Designated Number: Female Student No. 66 --- Designated Weapon: Slingshot Conclusion: A young lady with a serious anger issue, and she's received a slingshot? I suppose 'Frankie the Menace' has a nice ring to it. Exactly how much of a menace G066 is to her fellow players remains to be seen. The above biography is as written by Mimi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Mimi, Kalopsia Kills: None Killed By: Remained in a Danger Zone Collected Weapons: None Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Frankie was written and submitted into the game by Mimi, and was later adopted by Rachel when Mimi never posted with her. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Francesca, in chronological order The Past *Where Do You Draw The Line? Pregame *Eating Out (Cleanly) *Attack of the Fifty-Foot Cliche V4 *The Man-slut, the Cocktease and the Lover *The Worst Bath Ever *Empire Ants *Make/Break *Lost Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Francesca Fiametta. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Frankie was always overshadowed by her siblings, which was too bad because she had a good concept too. I thought each of the triplets brought interesting stuff to the table, and Frankie was the one we really got to know the least. She had some good pregame interactions, but a lot of her eventual characterization came through the filter of Ilario or Rosa, which was too bad. I feel like Frankie by all rights should have been really interesting, but she never got to do anything big in game, never met up with her siblings, and went inactive and died far too soon. The posts she did have were nice and full of attitude, and there was always this feeling that she could be a great character, but she just never made the leap from promise to fulfillment. - MurderWeasel *Frankie was super irritating to read, but I always figured it was intentional, so good show! -- Slayer Category:V4 Students